


What They Have

by writinginthemist



Series: The Dragon Elders [1]
Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crying, Dragons, Flirting, Jealousy, Language, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: Nevin might be jealous of Bubba and Nestor’s relationship.





	1. Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I’m here to give you bara dragons since no one else is gonna do it.

Nestor was out building new structure for the Artisan land. Bubba was there to help him with heavy lifting and small jobs.

“Bubby, can you hand me that bag of nails right next to your foot?” 

Bubba reached down and handed the bag to Nestor. “These right here?”

“Yep, perfect.” Nestor took a nail out of the bag. He lined up the wooden plates on the wall then hammered them together with the nail. “Well this birdhouse is halfway done.”

“Birdhouse?” Bubba asked in shock. “This big old thing is a birdhouse?”

Nestor nodded. “Yeah. Is there a problem with it?”

“Not if the birds are the size of horses!”

Nestor rolled his eyes. “Well the birds like room. You like room.”

Bubba took the opportunity to flex his muscles as usual. “All of this needs room.”

Nestor chuckled. “Oh, Bubby, Bubby. Always showing off.”

“Hello there, friends!” A familiar voice said from above.

Bubba and Nestor looked up, only to see the yellow dragon descending down. Nevin.

“Hello, Nevin.” Nestor said in sync with a sigh.

“What’s with the tone, Nestor, ol buddy?” Nevin asked.

Nestor sighed again. He dismissed Nevin’s question. “Can you help me out with this birdcage?”

Nevin did a double take at the structure. “This is a birdcage?”

“That’s what I said!” Bubba shouted.

Nestor brushed the palm of his hand down his face. “Just help. Hand me that power drill by your foot.”

The dragons worked for a good hour before they were tired. All of them were dripping with sweat from the hard work.

“Phew, it’s hot.” Bubba said. “Lemme get this thing off.”

“Bubba, no!” Nestor shouted, but it was too late.

Bubba pulled his soaking wet tank top from over his head and threw it to his side.

“Hubba, Bubba!” Nevin said seductively. “I didn’t know I was getting a present for all this hard work.”

Bubba’s face turned purple as he blushed. “Oh...heh...yeah...” Bubba looked to Nestor. If looks could kill, he would just be a pile of blood and gore. 

“It’s like you do this stuff on purpose, Bubba!” Nestor snapped.

“B-but...it was hot.” Bubba said hesitantly.

Nestor rose to his feet and walked off toward his house without another word.

Bubba stood there, watching his lover walk away. “He never had a problem with it before.”

Nevin gave Bubba a pat on the back to comfort him. “Now, now, Bubby. Maybe you should just give him some space.”

“You think so?”

“Oh, yes! Me and Nestor have been friends for a very long time. I’ve see it all.”

“Well...ok...” Bubba said hesitantly.

“How about this. We spend some time together and let Nestor clear his mind. How does that sound?”

Bubba thought for a second. “I can’t.”

Nevin’s entire demeanor shifted from flirtatious to serious. “Why not?”

A surge of fear shot down Bubba’s spine. “Because I think the problem is...you?”

Nevin’s eyes stayed locked onto Bubba’s, which were filled with uncertainty and hesitation. “I thought you had more of a backbone.”

Now Bubba’s demeanor shifted. He walked up to Nevin and stood centimeters away from his face. “I do have a backbone. My boyfriend is not okay and you are the problem. Maybe you need some time away, Nevin.”

Nevin gritted his teeth. “Whatever. Enjoy your little fuck toy while you can.” The painter dragon spread his wings, took off, and flew away.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevin tries to take his mind off of Nestor and Bubba with some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, the hipster bara dragon, joins the fray.

Nevin landed in front of The Coffee Cup, a coffee shop ran by Gavin, an Artisans dragon. Upon walking in, he noticed no customers were there. The only one inside was Gavin himself, making a cup of coffee.

Gavin’s head snapped around at the sound of the door. “Hey there, Nevin. You want the usual?”

Nevin sighed. “Yeah...the usual...”

Gavin grabbed some ingredients from behind the counter. “So, what’s on your mind? You seem down?”

Nevin sighed and shrugged.

“What would you say if I gave you ‘extra cream’?”

Nevin shrugged again.

“Wow...you must really be down...” Gavin finished the cup of coffee and sat it in front of Nevin. “If you decide to talk, I’ll be here cleaning cups.”

Silence fell over the two dragons. Nevin slowly sipped away at the hot coffee and Gavin slowly wiped down mugs that were used by previous customers.

“C’mon, Nevin. You’re killing me.” Gavin said. “We’ve known each other for awhile, right?”

Nevin sat the coffee cup down. “We have.” He finally said.

“You’re talking! That’s a start!” Gavin walked around the counter and sat next to Nevin. “What’s on your mind?”

Nevin shrugged once more. “Some things...I just can’t talk about...”

Gavin patted Nevin on the back. “No worries. Is there anything I can do to help you with these problems?”

Nevin was silent again.

Gavin sighed. “I guess I overstepped my boundaries, huh?”

“Boundaries.” Nevin mumbled.

“What was that?”

Nevin rose to his feet. “Nothing. Thank you for the coffee as usual.” The yellow dragon began toward the door.

“Nevin, wait!”

Nevin froze in place. He slowly turned his head to look at the mustached dragon. “Yes?”

“Please, stay.”

Nevin looked into Gavin’s eyes. He could tell that he truly wanted to help. “You can’t help me, Gavin. Nobody can help me. I’ve done terrible things and I keep driving everyone away.”

Gavin’s eyes lit up. He finally got Nevin to talk. “You didn’t drive me away.”

Nevin laughed sarcastically. “Yeah. Because we fuck each other every week.”

“That’s not true!” Gavin said with a hint of pain in his tone. “I-I like you! I like you a lot!”

Nevin continued to laugh. “You think someone like you could like someone like me?”

Gavin slowly nodded. “You’re really charming. And you make funny jokes. And you paint really nice pictures.”

Nevin glared intently at Gavin. “I’ll take a coffee with extra cream. To go.”

Gavin was a little shaken up by the aggression Nevin was showing. “I get off in 20...maybe we can-“

“That’s not good customer service.” Nevin interrupted. “I want a large coffee with extra cream. Now.”

Gavin’s arms were shaking. “Nevin, please. This isn’t you.”

“Ah, but it is.” Nevin said with a smirk. “All you want from me is sex, and all I want to do is have sex. If you want to help me, then help.”

“You’re more than that, Nevin. Please just stop!”

The two dragons stared each other down. A tear began to form in Nevin’s eye. He quickly put his hand over his face to hide the display of sadness. One drop turned to two, then four, then too many to count. “I just want what they have, Gavin!” Nevin cried out.

Gavin rushed to pull Nevin into a hug. “Who are you talking about?”

“Nestor and Bubba!” Nevin cried out. “I’ve said too much. Please just let me go.”

Gavin squeezed Nevin tighter. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are gonna be more bara dragons added to this game. And I fully support this direction of marketing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it’s short. It’s more of a prologue than a full chapter, but what do you think?
> 
> Also, the rating may change. (If I’m brave enough to make the bara dragons...well...do bara...)


End file.
